


纽约往事

by YIYI8877



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIYI8877/pseuds/YIYI8877
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 06

程景森回到卧室已是深夜十二点。  
尹寒睡了一整天，完全不困。程景森进屋时，他坐在卧室窗边，托着素描本，正在随手涂抹外面的雪夜。  
程景森缓步走近，停在他身后，以惊讶的目光注视着那一页纸上的栩栩如生。  
“学画多久了？”  
他话音落下的同时，尹寒手中的铅笔因为受惊而划过毫无章法的一笔。一直徐徐展开的素描，骤然现出一道裂痕。  
尹寒盖起素描本，站起身，旋即被程景森抵在窗台上。

男人身上还未散去的烟草和酒精气息将他笼住。尹寒无处可退，心跳突然加快，垂眼避开对视。  
程景森又问了一次，低哑性感的声音几乎贴在他耳畔，“学画多久了？”  
尹寒低声回答，“快十年了，从很小就开始......”  
话音未落，他已被一吻封缄。  
房间昏暗，只开了一盏落地灯，四周静得呼吸可闻。素描本滑落在地的同时，尹寒闭上了眼睛。  
他未经情事，在西仓高中的走廊里看过不少男男女女接吻，也差点在学校厕所里被其他人种的同学偷袭并企图硬上，但他都凭借强悍的拳头躲过了。

程景森吻他的方式，和他理解过的那些亲密都不同。这是一种游刃有余的调情，进退自如的撩拨，是一个情场老手在试玩他新收的藏品值不值一个好价钱。  
尹寒不懂如何回应，还未全好的感冒似乎又辗转回体内，皮肤下流淌的血液渐渐都烫得吓人。  
程景森的吻缓慢地从他唇上碾过，很有耐心地舔舐，然后顶开他的牙齿，深深浅浅地搅动他湿润柔软的舌，同时手下熟稔地解开了他牛仔裤的扣子。  
“被人睡过吗？”男人一边拉下拉链，一边问。  
尹寒在深吻的间隙，微微喘着，“没有……”  
程景森将他一把抱起，走了几步，投到床上。尹寒想起昨天在车里的对话，本想说“您说过两个月后才碰我”，转念又觉得自己幼稚可笑——既已决定留下，早晚不都有这一次。  
可是身体仍然本能地感到害怕，他撑坐起来，想往后退，被程景森一把钳住腰骨，拽回身下。

一双因为半醉而愈显危险的眼睛将尹寒盯住，唇间发出意义不明的一声笑，“你这种绝色，常瑜竟能放过你，她是有多大的企图？”  
尹寒一愣，倏然僵直，以为自己被识破，眼底闪过一丝惶惑。  
程景森将他摁在床上，一只手已经探入他底裤，直接握住了他的分身。另只手扳住他的下颌，将他俊美无暇的脸压入枕中，绵密的吻再次降下。  
这场情色刺激来得太快太猛，尹寒几乎不可自控地抖起来。  
程景森无疑是个控制人心的高手，他知道最恐怖的事不是吃苹果吃到一条毒虫，而是你发现时苹果里只剩半条虫，另外半条却不知所踪。  
你不知道那半条毒虫是否被自己吞咽下腹，只能惴惴不安地活在等待毒发身亡的恐惧之中。  
尹寒的病还没全好，依稀发着低烧，这时又被程景森看似无心的半句话吓得不轻。他虚软、慌乱、苍白而颓艳，正是最适合下手玩弄的一抹绝色。  
程景森技巧娴熟地套弄那根渐渐肿胀挺立的性器，看着尹寒带着破碎无助的神色仰起了细长脖颈。

他真是生得美而不自知，黑发白肤，下颌线条优美光滑。有种一捏就碎的诱惑，直抵人心最深处的毁灭欲望。  
程景森半眯着眼，命令，“把衣服脱了。”  
尹寒已经失了惯有的冷静，除了听凭摆布，他不敢再有反抗。  
一付白得近乎透明的身躯很快呈现在程景森面前，前晚和奚远动手以后留下的几处淤青还未散去，为这付赤裸光滑的肉体又增舔了几分受虐的气息。  
多好看，程景森暗想，这么美的生物，就该被禁锢在永无止境的黑暗里，一次又一次为欲沦。谁还能给他重见天日的机会？

尹寒咬紧下唇，不想让那些放浪呻吟出口。仿佛他只要溢出一声，就要掉入情欲覆顶的万丈深渊。  
可是程景森太擅此道，随便几下舔弄，已经搞得他虚软如水。尹寒的大脑一片空白，浑身的血液都涌向了下身。  
程景森余出一只手撬开他的齿关，摸着他已经被强咬出血丝的唇，笑道，“这么敏感？以后会不会被操得下不了床？”  
说着，两根手指深入尹寒口中，来回搅动他湿软的舌，将他压抑的呻吟释放出来。另只手握着他已经完全勃起的性器，加快了抚弄。  
尹寒陷在床榻之间，神情溃散，口中被程景森进出的手指勾带出缕缕银丝。  
程景森今晚只想给他开个荤，顺便看看他在性事上的反应，并没打算上他。但是眼见他双唇微启，修长手指抓紧床单，苍白面颊上染着唾涎，肿胀下身在自己手里渗出白液……才发觉自己远远低估了尹寒的诱人之处，这个外表清俊冷淡的少年，内里却是个又纯又欲的勾魂尤物。

不出几分钟，尹寒已经忍耐不住。他从未在另个人面前射过，程景森在他赤裸身体上游移的目光让他感到无地自容，他试图推拒，“程先生，放过我吧......”  
程景森舔舐着他敏感泛红的耳垂，粘着唾液的那只手辗转从他脊骨微陷的背部抚过，渐渐探到他股间，一边搓揉他圆润的臀瓣，一边哑声说，“这时候不应该是求我让你解脱么？”  
尹寒无助地攀着他的一侧肩膀，重重喘息着，却不肯开口。  
程景森手下减速，掌心缓慢的磨蹭着肿胀颤抖的性器。骤然跌入空虚的尹寒低叫出声，眼尾泛出泪光。他想自己解决，却被程景森压住不能动弹。  
终于，他在炙热情欲反复的折磨中败下阵来，哑声道，“......求、求你......”  
程景森却不愿放过他，邪恶地控制着他的生理节奏，“求我什么？”

心神恍惚的尹寒勉强将一双视线对焦到程景森脸上，他自己已经变得赤裸淫靡，而掌控这一切的男人仍然衣衫妥帖神情自若。  
尹寒眼底闪过一抹凄艳的碎光，汹涌欲望将他从理智边缘带离，他带着深深的屈辱，扭动挣扎着，“......求你、让我射吧......”  
高潮来临的一刻，他不可抑制地嘶叫出声，在程景森手中释放出大股精液。溃散意识里闪过眩晕的白光，耳畔传来男人性感低缓的嗓音，“以后我晚上都不会无聊了，是么......”  
尹寒浑身绷紧，向后仰起。一滴泪随之滑落，沾湿了黑发。


	2. Chapter 08 他本是桀骜不驯的少年

从唐人街出来以后，程景森让司机把他送去第七大道的一间私人会所，今晚在那里有一场派对。  
派对主人是一个伊朗背景的黑市军火商，常年通过赌场洗钱，和程景森有些私交。这是他为情人准备的生日趴，程景森给了他面子，绕道来这里一趟。  
到场宾客非富即贵，还有不少陪酒助兴的美艳模特。昏暗角落里一片活色生香寻欢作乐，有些人已经当众搂着抱着上下摸起来，放肆调笑和呻吟在室内回荡。  
程景森坐在沙发里喝酒，半醉地看着周围的一切。一个金发妞走近他，手里托着一根雪茄。  
“Sean，尝一下这个？今晚要不要去我那里？”  
女人在几个月前和他有过一夜情，一边说话一边挤到他怀里，半裸酥胸从他手臂上蹭过，浓郁香水味扑面而来。  
程景森搂过那段丰腴的腰肢，垂头吸了一口递上来的CohibaBehike名品雪茄。

包厢门突然从外面打开，一道玄色身影带着风走进来，扫视了一圈人影错综的派对。  
程景森还在丰臀肥乳的怀里埋头抽烟，那抹身影径直走到女人身后，拎起她的衣服后领，将她一把扯开。  
——能从程景森怀里拉走一个人，这种事可能从来没人有胆做过。  
半片会场都安静下来。  
程景森缓缓抬起头，深褐色的眸子转向来人。  
刚被形象顾问Vince打理一新的尹寒，穿着一套带有东方风情的香奈儿制服站在他面前，美得宛如一尊从博物馆里偷跑出来的传世雕塑。  
程景森神情懒倦的脸上倏然掠过一道光。

尹寒旁若无人地说，“我和司机在楼下等了你半小时，一直给你打电话，你没接。我怕你出事，就上来看看。”  
程景森慢慢地，浮起一抹笑。  
有意思、太有意思了……他想，这小孩知不知道自己在做什么？  
才不过等了他半小时，就敢不耐烦；没有邀请函，却能无人阻拦地进入这处安保严密的会所。尹寒靠的是他那张倾倒众生的脸吗？程景森觉得是。  
而他自己非但不觉恼怒，竟然还生出一种被正妻捉奸在床的错觉，想要哄一哄这个看起来真有那么几分担心自己的新宠。  
他从衣兜里摸出手机，摁了一下，屏幕没亮。他对尹寒说，“你看，没电了。”  
站在一旁的金发妞惊愕得扶住了自己整容后的下巴。  
——程景森竟会给别人解释他不接电话的原因！？  
尹寒丝毫不觉自己今晚的行事有多挑战程景森的底线。他平淡地问，“你还要玩吗？你拿着我的手机，我回车里等你。”  
说着，把早上程景森给自己的那部iPhone递给他，转身要走。  
程景森撑坐起来，将他一把拉住。  
“别走，”程景森说，醉后的嗓音格外性感，“我不玩了。”  
这句话，他是用中文说的。他要脸。

他们在众人惊愕的目光之中离场。  
尹寒的美色艳压四座，让一众金发白肤的模特全都黯然无光。程景森带他走过的每一步，都能收获不计其数的羡艳注视。  
从会场进入停车场的一段路约有七八分钟，程景森全程没有说话。直到进入劳斯莱斯，他才靠着椅背，看着坐在阴影里的少年，笑问，“你就这么迫不及待？”  
——不管尹寒是无心或是有意，想要以最引人注目的方式进入他的社交圈，这一点他做到了。

车辆徐徐启动，尹寒靠近另一侧车门坐着，还没想好怎么应答，就被程景森一把捞进怀里。  
他的脸随即被他扳住，一根手指开始搓揉起他的双唇。  
尹寒轻喘了一下，程景森贴在他耳边，一边继续抚弄他的唇瓣，一边又问了一次，“你看到我刚才在做什么了，嗯？你既然敢来找......那就是想要取而代之？”  
尹寒受惊似地往后缩，程景森将他牢牢扣住，同时摁下身旁的按钮，一大片单面可视玻璃的格挡缓缓降下，后座变为一处私密空间。  
“开回长岛还有一个小时，我们有的是时间......”他淡笑道，声音听来低柔又危险，一只手指已经探入尹寒口中。  
劳斯莱斯驶出停车场，外面街上的灯光在车窗上一闪而逝。尹寒双唇微启被他翻动口舌的样子，在闪烁灯火下看来淫靡而放荡。  
少年带着一点求饶的软音，断续地说，“这、是在车里......”

程景森喜欢他在性事上的这种单纯无知，将手指从他口中抽出，又把他往自己身上一提，“坐上来。”  
尹寒不敢抗拒，抬腿跨坐到他腿上，男人身下勃起的硬物立刻顶住了他。尹寒浑身一僵，两手扶住程景森的肩，试图让自己起来一点。  
程景森握着他的腰骨，不由分说将他摁下。  
“怎么办、小寒？我硬了。”他说着，抬眸看他，神情邪恶冷艳。  
尹寒控制不住地低喘一声，他的所有感官仿佛都集中到了程景森的那根分身上。尽管隔着两层布料，他仍能清楚感觉到身下的性器有着大得惊人的尺寸。  
“程、程先生......”他声音发颤，“我不知道......”  
他觉得太过羞耻，以至说不下去——他不知道该怎么做。  
程景森揉弄着他饱满的臀瓣，昂扬的分身开始来回在他股间摩挲。  
少年特有的多汁性感，让他开始后悔几天前自己为什么要承诺等到他成年。  
他直起上身，咬住尹寒的耳垂，一边继续顶弄他，一边低笑，“别怕，我教你。”

尹寒被造型顾问Vince摆弄了一整天，从头到脚都已焕然一新。  
程景森脱掉他的外套，看到他内里穿着一件贴身的黑色T恤，没有任何品牌Logo，可是质地很好，包裹着尹寒年轻紧实的身躯，透出一种隐约的性感。  
他握住他的脸，将他拉到自己面前，开始吻他。鼻息间嗅到他身上散发的幽淡安息香与柑橘混合的中性香水尾调，炙热的情欲瞬时又高涨了几分。  
他并不是一个会在做爱时主动亲吻床伴的人，但是对于尹寒，他发觉自己竟有耐心品尝他的每一丝滋味。这一吻深入缠绵，持续了两三分钟，当他最终松开怀中人时，尹寒已经被吻得浑身发软，大脑一片空白。  
程景森将他从腿上抱离，压着他的肩，让他跪在自己座下。

尹寒已经预感到接下来发生的一切，双膝触地后仰起头看向他，眼底闪过星光点点。他本是纯粹桀骜的少年，也可以有张扬无畏的一生，却为着某个不可告人的目的，甘愿做了程景森的禁脔。  
他跪地抬眸的一刻，红肿双唇衬着苍白面色，黑衣与黑发与周遭暗影融为一片，仿佛一只从深渊里爬出的妖，一下子抓挠到了程景森心里那处最脆弱最柔软的地方。  
尹寒并不知道自己这样的姿态有多诱人。程景森却被他看得欲火高涨，俯身握住了他的下颌。  
“我答应过等你成年再碰你，是么？......那你好好让我舒服了，今晚就放过你。”  
他说完，拿出一个眼罩戴在尹寒脸上。  
——不能再看那双眼睛。程景森一手摁着少年的头，将他孤挺的脖颈压弯，一面暗想。否则他会立刻将他剥光，压在座位上发狠地肏他，直到他一次一次高潮，最后昏迷不醒为止。  
皮带、裤扣都被快速解开，硕大充血的性器从布料掩盖下释放出来，抵在了尹寒唇边。尹寒目不能视，被程景森强摁在身下，他已经学乖，没有反抗，张口含住肉棒，以湿软的唇舌开始舔弄。  
——太大了……他有些无措地想，自己整张嘴都被填满，却仍然没能整根咽下。

程景森带着酥软的酒意坐在真皮座椅里，看着眼前的一幕。尹寒的技巧生疏，比起过去那些在床上有力讨好他的情人差了不知多少个段位，可是他顶着一张清艳的脸做这种放浪的事，反倒让人欲望勃发。  
程景森将他压得更低，迫使他为自己深喉，继而听到身下人传来无助的呛咳，却不敢从他涨得发烫的性器上离开。  
尹寒呼吸困难地进行吞吐，忍住被巨物刺激咽喉引起的不适，听凭程景森摆布。性器在他嘴里快速抽插，他渐渐从自己体内也感到一股流窜的热浪。他觉得羞耻又痛苦，却无法控制自己渐渐勃发的欲望。  
“好吃吗……？”  
程景森偏头笑着，手指在他鼓起的脸脸颊上轻抚了一下。  
尹寒说不出话，勉强点了点头。  
他知道这不算什么，以后只会有更多挑战他认知的事情出现，他现在只想感谢程景森给了他一张眼罩，让他不必直面这一切。

男人突然将他抓起，肉棒从他嘴里一脱而出，旋即是肿胀的嚢袋压在他唇上。  
“乖乖舔，舔完以后含进去……”程景森嗓音低哑地命令他。  
尹寒伸出舌，在两团睾丸上来回吮吸滑动，滚烫的性器不时磨蹭在他脸上，他主动伸手开始上下套弄那根分身，最后他将头埋得更低，听话地含住了其中一边嚢袋，然后是另外一边。  
一番舔舐过后，他重新将肉棒塞回自己嘴里，舌头从暴起的青筋上吮过，舌尖在龟头敏感处打圈。今天从里到外这一身，包括内裤，都是程景森花的钱，他知道自己是他一时兴起的玩物。程景森以前有过这样的玩物，以后或许还会有更多，自己如果不想被他操过以后迅速厌倦，就必须做一个让他足够满意的情人。  
程景森眯眼看着尹寒的举动，他知道他想着什么，可是他这种清纯又下贱的样子，莫名就很对他的胃口。  
他扳住他的后脑，手指插入他发丝间，加快了律动，每一次抽插都碾进那湿软紧窒喉间的最深处。尹寒轻声呜咽，不时发出压抑的喘息，双唇被折磨得红肿发涨，当滚烫精液在他口中释放时，他听到程景森在压紧自己的同时发出一声嘶吼。

精液一股又一股灌满了他的嘴，又从他唇角滑出。尹寒被喂得浑身发颤，封闭空间里充斥着程景森强势雄性的气息，他的一切呼吸感受似乎全已受制于他。  
尹寒不知道一个合格的情人是不是应该将这些都悉数吞下……不料程景森伸手握住了他的双颊，将仍然挺立的性器慢慢抽出的同时，低声说，“不用吞……”  
继而伸指探入他口中，导出那些白液，接在自己掌中。  
尹寒心里微微一动，不明白他为何会在此刻流露出这种温柔。  
他仍然戴着眼罩，跪在程景森身下，这时又探起一点身，想要用嘴帮程景森清洁。  
男人用湿巾擦去手里的精液，看着他被自己蹂躏得满是淫液的脸，没再让他张嘴。反倒以湿巾轻轻擦了一下他脸上的痕迹，帮他摘下了那枚眼罩。  
尹寒的眼角全是水痕，纤长睫毛也被染湿。眼罩取下的一刻，他一双星眸略显失神地看过来，红润双唇还在不自觉地颤抖着。  
原本是一张俊美不驯的少年容颜，这时看来却有几分楚楚可怜。  
程景森暗叹了一口气，他才刚在他嘴里射过，现在看到他这样，几乎又要硬了。  
他将他捞起来，揽入自己怀中。


End file.
